1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image corresponding to a video signal by adjusting light transmittance of liquid crystals. Such a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes an LCD panel in which liquid crystal cells are arranged in an active matrix pattern and driver circuits which drive the LCD panel. The active matrix LCD panel includes a plurality of data lines formed thereon, a plurality of gate lines crossing the data lines, and a plurality of pixel-driving thin-film transistors formed at crossing regions of the data lines and the gate lines. The driver circuits of the LCD include a data driver circuit for supplying data to the data lines of the LCD panel and a gate driver circuit for supplying scan pulses to the LCD panel. The driver circuits may further include a demultiplexer which is interposed between the data driver circuit and the data lines and distributes one output of the data driver circuit to a number of data lines. The demultiplexer reduces the number of outputs of the data driver circuit. Accordingly, the data driver circuit can be simplified, and the number of data input terminals of the LCD panel can be reduced. In addition, since the driver circuit is separated or spaced from the data lines (e.g., by a specific distance), the data lines may have different resistance values due to their different lengths.
The different resistance values may cause the data lines to have different signal delays. Accordingly, a different data voltage may be applied to each position, resulting in a vertical line defect (e.g., stain) and crosstalk due to coupling with a scan signal.